Madly in Love with You
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: When Black Magician Girl meets Kaiba Seto, he has no clue that his life is about to become a disaster. How can he survive from this nowalive Duel Monster that is crazy for him? onesidedAnzuSeto CH2 UP! The lie and the voice!
1. I love you!

Madly in Love with You   
  
Chapter 1: I love you!   
  
I came up with this idea awhile back, and I have been editing this chapter for a month or so now. I think it's ready to post up, so here it is ^_^   
  
*******************   
  
"I'm going to bring this Duel Monster card, which I stole from Yuugi, to life and have it kill him! Then I'll take his puzzle!!" Yami Bakura laughed mechanically as he held out the card and began his plan.   
  
As he finished his chant, if you want to call it that, a bright light emerged. It was so bright that the tomb robber had to shield his eyes from becoming blinded. Shortly, the bright light had gone away and there stood a female figure. She had golden blonde hair that shinned endlessly and a bright blue and pink outfit. Her green emerald eyes were big and glimmered with excitement. The Duel Monster was the Black Magician Girl.   
  
"Hi-o!" She yelled out, in a very happy mood.   
  
"Duel Monster, I order you to kill Yuugi Mutou!!" The white-haired boy ordered her.   
  
"You mean the one who owns me?" She blinked innocently.   
  
"Yes, now follow me to his house!" He ordered once more.   
  
"But I don't wanna hurt master." She whined.   
  
"You will do as I say!" Yami Bakura wrinkled his nose and stepped towards the duel monster. He was about to grab her wrist when the Black Magician zapped him with her powers.   
  
"Don't hurt me!" She shrieked.   
  
The hit had caused Yami Bakura to change back to his other self. Bakura stood there confused.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"I don't know." Black Magician Girl scratched her head.   
  
"You're the Black Magician Girl, aren't you?!" Bakura stared at the girl in shock.   
  
She nodded, grinning while doing that. "Could you take me to master?"   
  
"Who is master?"   
  
"Master is the one who owns me." She picked up the blank duel monster card where she once was in and looked at it.   
  
"Oh I see." He looked at the blank card she held. "You came out from that, right?"   
  
"Mmhm!"   
  
"There is only one person I know who owns the 'Black Magician Girl' card..." Bakura looked at the female. "I think I might know who your master is, follow me and we'll go see him."   
  
"Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" She hugged the white-haired boy tightly. She didn't notice she was strangling him! Bakura became blue within seconds. As soon as Bakura started kicking her, the female duel monster noticed what she was doing and stopped. "Sorry." She bowed.   
  
"Its...okay..." Bakura fell to the floor.   
  
**************************************   
  
"Is master in here!?" Black Magician Girl flew into the room, looking around at every person around her.   
  
"Hello everyone." Bakura walked in, trying to not get close to the duel monster. He had become very distant from her ever since she had almost strangled him to death.   
  
"Black Magician Girl?" Anzu looked at the green-eyed female.   
  
"Yes?" She blinked.   
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi! Look!!" She pointed to the blonde female. "It's the Black Magician Girl!!"   
  
"You idiot, it can't be her!" Jounouchi marched up the girl and gazed at her. "It's probably someone dressed up as her."   
  
"Well then, I wonder why she can float." Anzu sarcastically asked.   
  
"It is really her. My dark side brought her to life." Bakura pulled out a blank card from his pocket. "This is yours Yuugi." He handed it to the boy.   
  
"How do you know your dark side did it?" Anzu asked. She was curious how he knew his dark said did it when most times, well maybe all times he never remembered a thing his dark side did when he took over.   
  
"I don't know...I just know." Bakura shrugged.   
  
"My Black Magician Girl card is not in my deck." Yuugi searched through his deck of cards. "So this blank card really is mine, and the Black Magician Girl really has come to life..."   
  
"Who's this, master?" The Magician girl wrapped her arms around a tall man with brown hair. "He's pretty cute." She giggled.   
  
"How dare she touch Kaiba..." Anzu whispered while getting closer to the Duel Monster.   
  
Bakura, the only person who knew that Anzu secretly liked the cruel Kaiba, because Anzu had trusted him and told him her secret, realized that Anzu was about to harm the innocent Duel Monster.   
  
"Anzu!!" He grabbed on to her just before she started to beat on the girl that was touching the CEO.   
  
"Let go of me..." Seto glared at the Black Magician Girl. "Now."   
  
"Okay!" She nodded cheerfully.   
  
"To answer your question, that guy is Kaiba Seto." Yuugi pointed to the one and only Kaiba Seto.   
  
"I want to tell you something..." Black Magician Girl stood in front of Seto, she looked very serious.   
  
"And what might that be...?" Seto was very surprised that she was alive. He had stayed very calm in this matter. Kaiba hated Yuugi, his guts and his Duel Monster cards. And what do you know? Right in front of the eldest Kaiba stood one of Yuugi's cards--Black Magician Girl.   
  
"I love you!!!" She hugged him tightly, even tighter than when she hugged Bakura.   
  
"That's it!" Anzu stomped over to the Duel Monster, after knocking out Bakura for holding her back. She pulled the Duel Monster off of the angered/confused/freaked out Kaiba and grabbed a strand of Magician girl's blonde hair, which made her come to Anzu.   
  
"Anzu!!" Yuugi shrieked out.   
  
"You better stay away from him!!" Anzu yelled at her. "Go find someone who is interested in a stupid Duel Monster like you!!" Now Anzu did like the Black Magician Girl but when it came down to her secret crush on Kaiba, the girl had to go.   
  
To Be Continued   
  
~   
  
It's short, I know. But just because its short doesn't make it bad.  
  
I wanted to add Anzu liking Kaiba because it the story would have more humor (I didn't choose Anzu because I support the Seto/Anzu pairing, I chose it because there is no other YGO female that would fit the part .  
  
So, if anyone is hoping I'm going to write a fic with a girl aside from Anzu, be in love with Seto, then give up. There is a good chance I would try to make a Seto/Mai or Mai/Seto.but not much (actually a one-shot of Mai/Seto is in the works)   
  
Review if you want to. 


	2. The lie and the voice

Madly in Love with You

Chapter 2: The Lie and the Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-

"Why would you care if she was grabbing Kaiba?!" Jounouchi asked. Well, we all knew he was going to be the first to ask. Curious bastard.

"Well, uh, um, er..." The brunette scratched her head. How was she going to get her ass out of this one?

"Anzu...." Started Yuugi. Everyone in the room could tell Yuugi was worried about why Anzu had stopped the BMG from being near Kaiba. The little puzzle holder was trembling on the inside. He was scared that Anzu didn't like him, but tried to stay calm and cool outside. Maybe she was just feeling crazy for that second? Or maybe she's on crack? Whatever it is, Yuugi hoped it was something like that instead of Anzu liking Kaiba.

"Well..." She was running out of time. All her friends were staring at her, Kaiba and the Black Magician Girl were also!

'Bingo!' went through Anzu's mind. She got an excuse made up in her head. Now to just hope they would believe it.

"Kaiba-kun would probably hit her, knowing him! I was doing her a favor!" Protested Anzu.

"Then why did you sound so angry?" Asked Honda. Jeez, Honda was always the one who wanted details...

"Um er, uh..." Was all Anzu could manage to say. What could she do now? She gazed at the clock or a second, then jumped in relief, joy and terror.

"I'm late for my dance class! I gotta go!" Yelled Anzu as she dashed out the door. If she hadn't remembered about her dance class, she would have been on the spot to explain her actions.

-

"What a day!" Anzu out a sigh. Sure she was able to get by the rest of the day without talking to her friends, but tomorrow would be a different story. Hopefully the incident would be forgotten. But knowing Anzu friend's, they wouldn't forget a thing like that.

Already suited for sleep, Anzu tucked herself in her bed, ready to go to bed. Before she could drift off to sleep, her phone rang.

"Ah crap." Mumbled Anzu. She was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Anzu?" A youthful voice spoke as soon as Anzu picked up her phone.

"Yes?" Replied the one and only Anzu.

"It's me, Yuugi." He spoke in a calm tone.

"Oh hi Yuugi!" Anzu acted very happy. Deep down she was actually terrified that Yuugi called. The only thing that she could think of in her head was 'Is he going to ask me about the way I acted about Kaiba?!'

"I know it's late...But I just wanted to ask you..." He started.

"...About why I yelled at the Black Magician Girl for touching Kaiba?" She finished.

"Yeah." Yuugi replied quietly.

'Think Anzu, think...' Was what Anzu was thinking. How could she think up a reasonable excuse?

"Anzu? You still there?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"Yuugi...I just had alot of anger bottled up inside of me...And when i saw her touching Kaiba, it disgusted me because she was all lovey dovey. I had er, uh gotten into a fight with my mother eariler today, that's why I had anger inside me." After Anzu finished telling her lie, she proudly gave herself a pat on the back.

"That's good to hear. After you left we thought you liked Kaiba or something. Pretty stupid thought, huh?" Laughed Yuugi.

"Uh yeah." Anzu let out a fake laugh that was believable. "Like I would ever like that jerk Kaiba!" She continued to laugh, to make her words believable.

"Well I'm glad that we got that cleared up. See you tomorrow, right?" Yuugi's voice was full of relief now.

"Yup! I'll see you tomorrow!" Anzu replied cheerfully. "Goodnight!"

After she hung up, Anzu rested her head on her pillow again and he face saddened.

"Yuugi almost found out that I have a crush on Kaiba...Sometimes I wonder why I like that jerk." Sighed Anzu.

"...It would break his heart if he found out...I can tell he likes me..." She pulled the covers over herself.

"Worst of all, I lied to Yuugi. I lied to him. I'll never forgive myself for doing that." The female friend of Yuugi whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in a sad mood.

-

[Kaiba Mansion]

It was dark and quiet in the older Kaiba's room. For once, Kaiba Seto had went to bed early that night. Lately he was spending hours and hours working on a new virtual game, but today Mokuba had insisted that his brother would get some rest. Today was a stressful day for Seto. aside from working on his virtual program for a bit, he had tried to get Yuugi to come duel him, but then that Duel Monster came in and got in the way. Not to forget she also touched him--That angered him.

"Yo Mister Kaiba" A female voice in the dark spoke in an imitating English accent.

"What?!" Jumped Kaiba in surprise from hearing the voice.

To Be Continued

-

Sorry it was short. And I'm sorry that it took so long to get this finished and up.

Sarah: Mai/Seto would mean that Mai likes Seto. Seto/Mai would mean Seto likes Mai. I agree that Jounouchi is the man for Mai, but I was going to do it for fun [The Mai/Seto fic I was working on would have been up by now but it is in my brother's laptop, and the laptop broke xx]

Tamereth: Good idea! I probably will use it :)

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
